


5 Sentence Fics - Lucrezia Noin

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Lucrezia Noin

#01 – Goodbye

She stood at attention, unflinching, as the rifles cracked out a twenty-one gun salute to the fallen soldier. She refused to cry or even feel sad. The rest of the world could write Zechs off as dead after his battle with Heero, but she would not. Looking up at the sky, she smiled to herself. Somewhere up there, beyond the clouds, he was waiting for her. 

#02 – Sundown

As the sun set on Lake Victoria, the day after the attack on her students, Noin stood amongst the rubble of the barracks. They had died because she had been weak. Weak and arrogant. She would get stronger and learn humility. Yet, in the depths of her soul she knew, no matter what she did or how she trained them her students would die in battle and she could do nothing to stop it. 

#03 - Blue skies

It was a winter day, chilly but clear. One of those rare days where the snow is crisp and the air warm. The blue of the sky seemed to blend into the lake as they skied down to the shore. He surprised her when he dropped to one knee, offering her a diamond ring and a place at his side. Later that night as they lay in front of the fire drinking mulled cider, she accepted. 

#04 - Broken wing

The shuttle lurched, straightened, and then lurched again. There was smoke pouring from the wing on the pilot's side. Noin pointed the nose down and put the machine in a steep dive. She half heard Sally radioing the tower to tell them to clear the runways. They were coming in fast and hot and Noin had no intention of letting a hunk of metal beat her.

#05 - High octane

She liked the wind in her hair and the thrill of speed as well as the next girl so when Trowa showed up at Preventers headquarters riding a shiny new motorcycle, she made her desire for a ride clear. Sitting behind him, arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder, watching the scenery fly by, she remembered why she loved being on the back of a bike so much. Pulling into the lot at Preventers Headquarters, she was amused by the jealous looks of all the other women Trowa had refused rides to. But even more so at the less than pleased look on Zechs' face. The look that was mirrored on Quatre's. 

 

#06 - Silver and gold

Noin had always loved helping decorate the Christmas tree at home. It was something that her family did together at the start of the season. One of the traditions that were part of what defined her childhood. Walking past the tree in the lobby of Preventers Headquarters she smiled and stopped to admire the way it shimmered with colorful decorations. The silver and gold of the tinsel strands wound around the pine tree in a tasteful, but loving manner reminding her of home.

#07 - Too good to be true

She fought for peace and has had the singular good fortune to see it achieved, even if somewhat precariously, in her lifetime. Some days the darker and more cynical part of her nature wonders if they have really achieved anything. How can peace last when it goes against the basic tenements of human nature? Still, most of her holds onto the belief that if humanity wants something enough it will be willing to grow and change to that end. Her single greatest act of faith was not working with Preventers, but in making the decision to bring children into the world. 

#08 - Tangled and dark

She stepped out of the bathroom as the doorbell rang. Still in her bathrobe, toweling her hair, the strands tangled and dark against her freshly washed skin, she walked out to the living room. The man standing in her doorway was someone from her past, someone she wasn't sure she'd ever see again. He wasn't exactly a friend, nor was he an enemy. Just a man she'd once mistaken for someone she'd loved. 

#09 - Best served cold

There are all kinds of beverages, wines, teas, and mixed drinks to name a few. Noin had a favorite from each of these categories. Beer was for socializing and tea for relaxing at home. However on a day like this after a long work out session under the blazing sun the only thing she wanted was water. Served ice cold and in large quantities. 

#10 - Running on empty

The engine of her truck coughed then sputtered before dying. Fortunately, it had enough forward momentum to make it up the driveway and into the parking lot. She frowned when she tried to restart the engine, listening to it whirl, but not quite turn over. Either the gas gauge which read quarter of a tank, was broken or there was something more seriously wrong. There was only one way to find out, she thought as she climbed out of the cab and reached for the gas can she kept in the back. 

 

#11 - Slow hand

Lazily, Noin dragged her fingers through the circles of moisture on the tabletop left by her mug of beer. The place was crowded, but then it always was on Friday nights. Part of her was enjoying hanging out with Hilde and Sally, watching as they slammed shooters and competed to see who got the most phone numbers. Another part of her wanted to be home with a cup of tea and a good book. Once again the party girl and the homebody waged a battle for domination, with the party girl coming out on top. 

#12 - Double vision

Noin shook her head carefully in deference to the ringing in her ears. Slowly, the dual images in front of her eyes merged and formed into one. The landing had been a rough one, but she was in one piece as was Sally. Somehow they had managed to put the shuttle on the ground without killing themselves. As her instructor had once said, any landing you can walk away from is a good one. 

#13 – Paradise

The hand on her back was strong and callused, but still gentle. It slid up and down in long slow strokes, caressing, touching her with loving familiarity. His lips were warm and moist on her neck, sliding down across her shoulder in a way that made her moan with need. She leaned back against him, needing to feel the hard planes of his body pressed against her. She wasn't sure she believed in heaven, but being held like this in Zechs' arms, was as close as she needed to get. 

#14 - In the dark

Most of the time the memories didn't bother her. She was not ashamed of the choices she'd made or the life she had chosen to live. Some nights, though, she would awaken in the wee hours before dawn, the images of battles fought and lost still burning in her mind. Knowing that she will not be able to sleep and that lying in bed will only make it worse she gets up and makes herself a cup of strong coffee. Pulling on a jacket and some shoes, she drinks her coffee on the balcony of her apartment, losing herself in the quiet of the dark, and watches the stars while part of her dreams about space. 

#15 - Personal space

Noin glared at the man in front of her. She'd already warned him once about getting in her face and he insisted on ignoring her. She might be in a dress and heels, but that didn't mean she was going to let him push her around. Once more he stepped inside her personal space in an attempt to appear intimidating. This time instead of words, he was greeted with a fist to the jaw and a knee to the stomach. 

#16 - Stormy weather

It was going to rain. There was no question about that; the way the clouds hung low in the sky foretold the story of impending doom. Noin huddled down a little farther in the driver seat of the non-descript sedan she was using as a stake out vehicle. Only a few hours left in her shift. Hopefully the storm would hold off until then. 

#17 - Wax paper

It was a single white rose. Flattened and preserved between two sheets of waxed paper. A treasured memento of a moment now past, but not forgotten. Brushing the now dried petals, Noin smiled. Relena had been a beautiful bride and Noin had been honored to attend her. 

#18 - Sentimental journey

It was something that Noin did once a month. She wasn't sure why sometimes, but regardless of what else needed her attention, she would buy a dozen roses and go to visit Treize's grave. Despite how things had worked out in the end he had been her teacher and she respected him for that. OZ had allowed her to be a soldier; given her a place to grow and become her own person. That alone created a debt of gratitude she would not ignore or dismiss. 

#19 - Perfect balance

She stood on the crux of a decision. One foot rested in the past and one in the future. No matter which way she stepped, things would change. She couldn't stay here, balancing forever. Forward or back, whichever way she moved, he would be there. 

#20 - No worries

The day was warm, a light breeze brushed at her bangs, tugging them off of her face. Looking up from her book, Noin watched as Duo and Quatre battled it out for king of the beach. A game they often played in various incarnations. Riding on their partner's shoulders they pushed and pulled, trying to see who would be unseated first. Unfortunately for them the king was about to be replaced by a queen as Relena and Hilde splashed into the fray. 

#21 - Chasing the wind

Noin stood in the middle of the crime scene, a frown of concentration creasing her forehead. There had to be something she was missing. Some seemingly simple piece of the puzzle that would the rest of pieces fit together in a way that made sense. All the signs pointed to a politically motivated murder. And yet, something she could not put her finger on kept whispering that appearances could be misleading. 

#22 - Blown away

The lace tablecloth and candles were lovely. The china and crystal were beautiful, designed to match the ones lost when Sanq was destroyed. Dinner was arranged tastefully on the plates. A vintage wine selected to emphasize the mixture of flavors. Noin slid into her seat still somewhat bemused that Zechs had gone to all this trouble for her birthday. 

#23 – Crusade

In general Noin didn't get involved in the various fundraising campaigns that always seemed to run rampant through Preventers. It wasn't that she didn't care. In fact, the exact opposite was true. The problem was that charities were like potato chips. It was almost impossible to stop at just one. 

#24 - In chaos

The warehouse was a mess; smoke billowed from where the firefighters were fighting the blaze. The crackle and roar of the flames grew and eased as they fought to break past the line of defense. It was only a matter of time before the whole place was consumed. Time was short and Noin shrugged into her protective gear at a run. Her partner was in there and she'd be damned if Hilde would survive a war to be killed by arms dealers. 

#25 - Rising tide

Scribbling her name on the bottom line of the report, Noin slapped the folder closed and reached for the next one. With a groan of dismay she realized that several more had appeared on the top of the stack while she was engrossed in her report. Some days it felt as if she was drowning in paperwork. Standing up, she stretched, feeling her shoulders start to relax. Time for refill on coffee and maybe a snack before diving back in.


End file.
